The proposal outlines a study of the effects of acupuncture on several aspects of cutaneous sensation including heat and electric shock induced pain in man. The experiments involve a collaboration among scientists from two different institutions: two experienced sensory physiologists, a physiologist with extensive knowledge of Chinese medicine, and a physician trained in modern Chinese acupuncture procedures. The principal aim is to provide a convincing answer to the question whether or not acupuncture can produce a specific change in pain or other sensation at a localized site on the body surface in the absence of suggestion and hypnosis. The procedures would control the subject, the tester of sensation and the acupuncturist by a double-blind arrangement. The subjects would be student volunteers. Sensory testing would include evaluations of tactile, vibration, warmth, heat pain and electric shock thresholds as well as electric shock pain tolerance.